


Decay

by paragonparadigm



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonparadigm/pseuds/paragonparadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one thing in the world still contained a link to the man she loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decay

The holo crackles to life, it’s old, faded pixels and a muffled voice. Faint blue light illuminates old scars and freckles that dot her skin like stars, a small smile crossing her face as the figure in the vid begins to solidify.

“Siha.” There’s a cough that translates as static. “Shepard, I hope you’re doing well. I have to admit that the Citadel is proving more dull than I care for, suppose I’m not used to the term retirement yet. Kolyat is proving a happy distraction though…He also sends greetings.” A smile that echoes the one on her lips parts those of the man in the vid; her heart flutters. “I miss you. It’s an honorable thing you’re doing, I just miss you. I need you back in my life, need to borrow your fire for just a little longer.”

The figure pauses for a moment, the image flutters before her, temporarily distorting the man’s face. This is probably the last time the vid will play. The last time she’ll ever get to see his face.

“There’s still some business that needs tending to. One more thing to do before Kalahira takes me.” The woman’s smile begins to slip, crumbling as the holo flickers once more. His smile only grows wider, in her mind she can see the light flickering off those wide, dark eyes. “But that’s supposed to be a surprise. I’ll message again as soon as I’m able. Keep safe.” Here the message dissolved, the small light fading to leave the woman alone in the dark. Those things were never built to last.

Nothing ever was.

He never was.


End file.
